Moments of Clarity
by AurianaLorr
Summary: Amanda receives a late night visit from Nolan. Set shortly before 1x11.


Disclaimer: I don't own Defiance or it's characters.

* * *

**Moments of Clarity**

Amanda was feeling warm after downing two glasses of scotch within twenty minutes. The pressure of the upcoming election was forcing sleepless nights upon her more and more frequently. Her mind raced over every single decision that she has made within the past few months, a film reel running again and again. She placed her weary head in her hands and released a anxiety laced breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

She could feel a tension headache creeping up and decided the best pre-emptive remedy would be another glass of alcohol. She was midway through pouring the liquid when her door burst open with a bang, startling Amanda and causing the crystal pitcher to clink against her glass. A glance upwards revealed her Lawkeeper, Nolan, standing straight and breathing heavily. Amanda cocked her head questionably at him and silently thanked the heavens that the entire building was empty, now was not the time to start more rumour mills, not with the looming election.

She studied his tense form for a brief moment and wordlessly pulled a second glass for him. Nolan shut the door and slowly walked towards her desk. The drink was accepted with a nod of gratitude, the amber liquid finding itself flowing down Nolan's throat in a matter of seconds. She took a small sip of her own drink and looked at him, finally breaking the silence.

"What are you doing here Nolan?" her voice cracked slightly with misuse.

Nolan looked at her as if he only just noticed he was standing in the Mayor's office, and slowly sat on the edge of her desk.

"I can't go anywhere without seeing Datak Tarr's face plastered on every street corner, shop front and house. It's pissing me off." His sentence ended in a growl, a telltale sign that he was serious.

Amanda's eyebrow raised in amusement, despite his tone, "You're telling me. This office, this desk, could be his in a couple of weeks." His head snapped back to look at her as she said this.

"Do you really think that he can win the election?"

"Well, he's putting all of his resources into his campaign, and with E-rep support and funding, it's entirely possible," she said reluctantly.

"Will money be enough to sway the people to vote for him?" Nolan asked, " I mean, everybody knows he's a crook."

Amanda rose from her chair at her desk and walked to one of the armchairs situated in the middle of the room, still nursing her scotch. She sunk into the more comfortable seat and took a moment, thinking carefully about how to word her response. "Put yourself in their position Nolan and think about what Datak is offering. He's tempting them with what looks like an instant fix to all of their problems. Of course, it's all complete shtako, but the people don't know that."

"I'd still never be that stupid. You can tell he's a lying bastard just by looking at him," Nolan stated vehemently. Amanda nodded her head in agreement and set down her glass on a small table. She reached around and removed the elastic binding her hair, running her fingers through the braid until the strands were free. Nolan watched on, strangely fascinated by her display. It was the most mundane thing he had ever seen her do, and yet one of the most interesting, right up the little sigh of contentment after she had finished her task. The urge to run his fingers through the silky strands came out of nowhere and he held his glass with both hands, desperately grasping for self control.

Her voice found her way through the fog of unexpected feelings, "Shouldn't you be with Irisa? You know father-daughter time and all that."

"She's a big girl, besides she's with Tommy. He should keep her out of trouble for one night at least."

"They've been spending a lot of time together recently haven't they?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I've already had a word with our good Deputy Lawkeeper," Nolan replied.

"A strictly verbal word I hope. Nothing that will interfere with the performance of his job," she said, sitting upright in her chair now.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to risk the wrath of the Mayor. From what I can tell, it would be quite nasty," he said cheekily.

A throaty laughed bubbled up from Amanda's throat and she gave Nolan a true smile. The sight of the town's Mayor sitting haphazardly, with her hair a golden mess and a bright smile on her face sent a pleasant warmth throughout his entire body, although he tried to convince himself it was because of the scotch. He tried to remember the last time he had felt this content and comfortable with anyone other than Irisa, and he drew a complete blank.

She swirled around the remaining contents of her glass and drained it, Nolan mirroring her actions.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right about now?" Nolan asked, taking note of the late, or rather early, hour.

"I can't," Amanda started, slowly raising herself from the armchair, "Too many things need reviewing."

"You need rest Amanda," he protested lightly, knowing arguing with her wouldn't get him anywhere.

She payed no heed his words, but continued to move until she was once again, sitting behind her desk. He rolled his eyes at her display of immaturity and turned around to face her. "Amanda," he repeated, "Working yourself into the ground isn't going to help anyone, least of all you." His brow was furrowed in concern.

"I need to work Nolan. I can't rely on money to do my work for me, like Datak. If I'm going to win this election, I need to put everything I have into it."

"I understand that, but making decisions while you are dead on your feet is not a good idea."

"I'm sitting down, I'm not on my feet," Amanda replied matter-of-factly, wanting desperately to return to the relative peace they had established only minutes ago. Nolan decided to drop the subject, knowing his boundaries.

She softened her tone, "I appreciate your concern though. It does mean a lot."

"No problem," he replied gruffly, not used to being on the receiving end of genuine gratitude.

She smiled softly at him, "You should go, I'm sure you need rest too."

"I'm not leaving until you finish up here and go home," Nolan retorted sharply.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she pointed out, "I don't need a babysitter."

Nolan struggled with whether to push the issue, but ended up placing his glass down on her desk in a sign of defeat. "Goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight Nolan."

He walked towards the doors and decided that next time he wasn't going to give up so easily. Next time he would make her get some sleep, any way that he could.


End file.
